022816 - Jade Tears
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOQAQ. CAT: Aaisha has found a small corner of the cave, hiding in the shadows with her knees pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: Lorrea prowls through the cave, dodging away from the rest of the group, towards Aaisha's hiding spot, peering around, her steps quiet. She doesn't spot Aaisha immediately. She's clearly looking for something, though. CAT: The tyrian pulled back further into her corner as she spots Lorrea. She goes very quiet, barely bothering to breath. CAT: "Aaisha," Lorrea whispers. "I'm sorrrry," she steps slightly closer, her eyes shutting for a moment, before they open again, still glancing about. "I know you're herrrre, I just want to talllk." Her voice drops still lower- but it's still audible to Aaisha, though it's soft. CAT: Aaisha takes in a breath and holds it, before the entire hiding ruse is ruined by a small sniff. CAT: Lorrea drifts slightly closer. "We shoullldn't have shouted. That shoulllldn't have happened. I'm sorrry. Can we tallllk?" Lorrea's voice wavers, slightly, and there's a faint glimmer from somewhere near Lorrea's face. CAT: She's silent for a moment longer before the tyrian is leaning out of her hiding place her eyes concerned. "...Are you crying?" CAT: Lorrea stops in place. "That wasn't the question?" CAT: The tyrian gets up from her corner stepping closer slowly, "No but.. You were? Weren't you?" CAT: "... No?" For a liar, that's rather unconvincing. CAT: "It's- fine. Arrre you okay?" CAT: Her hands reach out and she's slowly reaching for Lorrea's face, unsure and deeply concerned. Aaisha's own eyes were tinged pink, frowning as she hovered over the smaller troll. "I'm. Well. Upset but, you're upset too that's not fine." CAT: Lorrea is silent, her eyes moving to the ground. "... You werrren't supposed to see it." CAT: "I diidn't see it... I just heard it," her reply is quiet and after a second of thought Aaisha reaches forward and brushes at the residue green on Lorrea's face. CAT: "It shoullldn't have happened to begin with. None of it," Lorrea doesn't protest, though she frowns. CAT: "...Are you talking about the arguement or everything else." CAT: "The arrrrgument," CAT: Aaisha's quiet, reaching up and runing her fingers through Lorrea's hair as she frowns. "... I'm not sure whether the arguments between you two are good or bad. I know.. you two have a lot behind you.." CAT: "... He don't respect that I- I just don't lllike him." Lorrea shuffles closer. CAT: She sighs, pulling Lorrea into a hug. "Not liking someone doesn't mean you're out to get them..." CAT: Lorrea returns the hug, carefully avoiding jabbing Aaisha with her horns. "And I'm not. You know I'm not, I haven't even done anything to him," CAT: "I know, I. You were really mad when I told you about the Terrors..." she strokes Lorrea's head. CAT: "And I had everrry right to be mad. Him feellling bad about it doesn't mean it didn't happen. On Alllterrnia, it woullld have been remiss of me not to killlll him forrr something llllike that," Lorrea's voice shifts towards a grumble, and she leans against Aaisha. "he's taking my inaction forrr grrranted and it's frrrustrrrating," CAT: Her arms tighten slightly. "I know and I'm really grateful that you push it aside, I really am." She kisses the top of Lorrea's head. "I think he's ruining himself more than either you or I could." CAT: "I think LLorrrrrrrrrrcan might be abllle to hellp him, if he lllets herrrrrrrrrrrrr," CAT: "She is his moirail," her voice gets softer, almost a coo as she strokes Lorrea's head. CAT: "she is," Lorrea mumbles. CAT: "I'm sure between all of us we'll be able to straighten him out... it sounded like Serios was getting a bit peeved." CAT: "was he," CAT: "A little near the end, Nyarla was being unfair..." CAT: "i'm not surrrrprrrrised," Lorrea's voice is rather quiet. "he's sorrrt of handlllling everrrrything alllll wrrrrrong," CAT: "Mmmm, he doesn't stop and think..." CAT: "no, he doesn't," CAT: "...Did you want to sit down for a little while?" CAT: "surrrrrrrrre," Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha